A projector is a projection device for magnifying images displayed, and is widely used in places such as conferences, technical lectures, network centers, monitoring centers and home theaters, etc. in the working process, the projector impinges light upon an image display element to generate an image, and then performs the projection through lens. Thus information is projected onto a target area (a larger plane or screen) such that each of the participants can view clearly the real-time displayed images.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows a schematic view of projection mode of an existing projector.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional projector mainly employs a straight projection mode, by which, a projection screen is positioned in front of lens, the audience members can view only by the screen arranged in the front, which is of less maneuverability during practical application.
In addition, by the limit of principle of operation of the straight projection mode, the lens and the screen should have a predetermined distance therebetween to meet application requirements of clear projection. That is, according to the projector of straight projection mode, the requirement on the pace of the usage environments is high, if the space size is insufficient to meet the requirement on a predetermined distance between the lens and the screen, then clear projection may not be exhibited.
In view of this, It is desirable optimize the design of the projector in the prior art, so as to overcome the above drawbacks in the technology of the existing straight projection mode, and increase the maneuverability of the image projection, thus improving the user experience.